Memories Left Behind
by ExplodingPaper
Summary: Sometimes memories left behind come back to say hello. (N x Black) (One-shot)


**A/N: Hello there, you lovely readers you. I've got a one-shot inspired from a prompt for you today~ **

**Honestly, I should've had this up way earlier, but it seems I forgot... Feel free to bitch slap me, haha. I definitely deserve that one. But thanks erihan, my awesome beta! You rock, and I'm happy to have your help! **

**Oh, so you're not too confused, I did name a Pokemon. Well, happy reading guys! **

* * *

It had been two years since Team Plasma's castle was forced underground. Two years since Unova's legendary Pokémon found their soul mates. Two years since N left.

By this time, there was talk of new movie stars, Rose and Nate, talk of new cities, talk of new everything. New routes and renovated hotels and new places to have battles with foreign gym leaders and the like. Unova was really growing.

Unova had also closed off the interior mountain path through Victory Road. At the base of the closed side of the mountain was a house. This house was nothing special, just a small two-story town house. It had two windows on the top floor, one looking into a bedroom and the other looking into an office littered with filing cabinets, papers, and a flat screened monitor attached to a computer tower.

A brunette boy was leaned back in a black leather office chair, gazing blankly out the window at the empty mountain route, snow floating gently to stick on the ground.

"Being the Champ is such hard work... Who ever thought there'd be paperwork involved...," the boy mumbled to himself, rubbing his hands over his face to ward off tiredness.

A large red and black striped alligator wandered into the room, letting out a joyful cry.

"Hmm? Oh, hello Jay. What's that you got there, love?" the boy sat up, turning to face his Krookorock. Her stubby arms revealed a white china plate bearing a simple peanut butter and jam sandwich.

"Ah, right. Haha. I guess I haven't eaten today. Sorry, love. Thanks for making me this though!" the boy stood, taking the plate and placing it on his desk. Then, he turned to his faithful Pokémon and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gave a contented cry and turned to leave her master to his work. The boy just stood, deriding to take a break. He raced down the stairs, grabbing a heavy coat and black beanie, throwing them both on. He then called to his bird Pokémon, asking it to fly him to Nimbasa City. It did as it was told, letting him climb onto his back and they were off into the clouds.

Hours later, the sun was just setting, casting a warm orange glow over the world. The boy landed in front of the PokéCenter, recalling his bird into a Poké Ball. He set off toward the amusement park, wind toying with his hair and nipping at his cheeks.

He entered the flashing gates and made straight for the Ferris Wheel, which had been moved in the past two years. There weren't many people in the park, so it was instant admission, and he elected to ride alone.

The car slowly rose up and up, spreading out a snowy scenic view of the next town and it's route. Trees banded together, snow blanketing them and constantly falling. The sun sunk lower in the sky, spreading hues of purple and blue and orange and red, all stretching out to caress the clouds.

"Ah. It was snowing like this then, too...," the boy mused, a smile ghosting across his face.

_The Ferris wheel rose upward into the setting sun's sky, a green haired man sitting across from the brunette boy. He was staring unnervingly at the trainer, who was trying his best to watch the scenery. Snow was lightly falling, kissing the tops of trees. _

_"I'm um... Well, Black, I uh... I thought there was some things you needed to know," he nervously said. _

_"Oh? What is this, N, a dating site?" Black giggled, looking out the glass container again. _

_N laughed nervously, and then began to tell about how he led Team Plasma, but his father, Ghetsis, forced him to and treated him badly. He said that he wasn't sure about Ghetsis's ideas, if they were right. We sat and talked, Black explaining his views on Pokémon battles and N telling what had been forced upon him. They waved goodbye when the ride stopped, but N had to help Black escape from his subjects._

_The first time the two met, the brunette boy tripped into a boy with long, shaggy tea-green hair after a speech given by someone named Ghetsis. _

_"I-I'm sorry," the brunette stuttered, his hat fallen onto the ground. The green-haired boy bent to pick it up, placing it back on the new trainer's head. _

_"It's not a problem at all. I'm N. what's your name?" he smoothly asked. _

_"Oh. Um. I'm Black," the brunette replied. _

_"Well Black, let's have a little battle." _

_The battle ensued, and Black won. N babbled something about how amazing Black's and his Pokémon's relationship was, and said that he'd find Black again. That simple statement sent chills down Black's spine._

Black was so deep in thought, thinking about N and their various encounters that brought happiness and purpose to his journey. At the time, Black knew that if he didn't move on, he'd never get to bump into N again. The boy was so far in the past that he didn't really notice that the Ferris wheel stopped at the top of it's round.

"Of course... It was also snowing that day too...," Black mumbled, frowning.

_Black had battled his way to the top of Dragonspiral Tower through Team Plasma goons and wild Pokémon. Breathless, he reached the top, to be stopped by N, who wanted another battle. Black easily beat him. But then Ghetsis waltzed up, demanding to battle and stop Black. He couldn't. The rest was a blur, but somehow Reshiram and Zekrom came from their stones, Zekrom choosing Black and Reshiram choosing N. _

_"I'm sorry Black. I know now that I was wrong about everything. You've taught me so much, and I owe you my life," N spoke as he led Black to the back of the Tower's antechamber. He had Reshiram blast a hole in the wall, revealing rolling clouds with tiny snowflakes forming on the fluffy grey sea. "I need to leave. I need to find myself, make my own beliefs. I need to go out there, to the rest of Unova. Until then," N said all too calmly. But time seemed to freeze, like the snow floating in the sky. N leaned down and wrapped his slender arms around Black's neck. Black hesitantly gripped onto his back. N whispered their parting words before leaping onto Reshiram and soaring off into the cold._

"'Remember this, for as long as I'm gone. I'll always love you, Black,' ah. Yes. If only you were here now, I've found my answer," Black repeated N's soft words and whispered to himself.

The Ferris wheel had long started its descent and was almost in the loading dock.

Black stepped out, pulling out a Poké Ball, when a soft, surprised voice whispered his name. Looking toward the sound, it replied,

"So it is you. I'm glad I could find you."

Black just stared, mouth agape. He didn't know what to think of this man in front of him. He was shocked, and yet, tears came unbidden to his eyes as he stepped forward to embrace him.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! Cliffhangers! Eh. I probably won't continue it, with I Think I'm in Love? going on. I'll probably** **throw this in a future folder** **of prompts, like a prompt challenge thread or whatnot. **

**well, that's all for today! You guys stay awesome, I'll see you in a bit.**


End file.
